


Свидание на миллион

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: «Капитан Америка продан. Вернее, свидание! Свидание продано!»





	Свидание на миллион

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — почти сразу после битвы с читаури

Утомиться на вечеринке было сродни признанию своей полной профнепригодности, что никоим образом не устраивало Тони. Так что он сбежал в туалет ополоснуть лицо и немного отдохнуть от шума, а когда вернулся, спустя всего лишь пять минут, обнаружил, что случилась очередная катастрофа планетарного масштаба. Воспользовавшись его отсутствием, Маргарита Скриттер взяла в оборот самую невинную овцу в этом стаде, и отчаянно краснеющий Стивен Грант Роджерс, надежда нации и герой Битвы за Нью-Йорк, стоял сейчас на сцене рядом с Маргаритой, которая беззастенчиво продавала Капитана Америку зажравшимся светским львицам.  
— Свидание с Символом нашей непобедимой нации! — тем временем звонко нахваливала Маргарита два мускулистых метра смущения. — Стартовая цена пятьдесят тысяч долларов! И помните, эти деньги пойдут в помощь детям, пострадавшим в войне с читаури! А сейчас торги продолжит сам Капитан, потому как я хочу спуститься вниз и тоже попытать счастья.  
Маргарита солнечно улыбнулась и изящно покинула сцену, нарочито покачивая крутыми бедрами. Стив проводил ее столь несчастным взглядом, что Тони невольно стало смешно и он подошел ближе, прихватив у официанта два фужера с шампанским.  
— Не стыдно? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Тони у нее, протягивая фужер.  
Маргарита подхватила подношение, рассмеялась.  
— О, Тони, неужели ты ревнуешь?  
— Нисколько, — искренне фыркнул Тони в ответ. — Ты не представляешь, как занудно было ходить на свидания с самыми богатыми дамочками Америки.  
— Даже со мной? — Маргарита изобразила обиду.  
— С тобой это было еще и опасно, — Тони ухмыльнулся и перевел взгляд на сцену. Стив, очень нелепо смотревшийся в положенном к случаю смокинге, наконец понял, что никто не придет ему на помощь, тяжело вздохнул и подошел к микрофону. Откашлялся, словно хотел привлечь внимание, хотя и так глаза прекрасной половины собравшихся на благотворительном балу в Карнеги-холле были обращены на него.  
— Э-ммм, — многозначительно сообщил Роджерс, — я... Плохо себе представляю правила, но, ммм, как я понимаю, эмм, тот... э, та, кто предложит больше всего денег отправитсясомнойнасвиданиеэтимвечером, — скороговоркой закончил он и залился краской по самые уши. Тони чуть шампанским не подавился от умиления.  
— Пятьдесят тысяч! — звонко сообщила Маргарита, первой подняв руку.  
— Семьдесят две тысячи! — тут же перебила ее ставку роскошная брюнетка в синем платье.  
— Семьдесят пять! — это была рыженькая, смутно знакомая Тони по прошлому благотворительному балу.  
— Восемьдесят! — а вот к этой женщине с эбеновой кожей Тони искал подходы весь вечер. Ходили слухи, что она связана с королевским домом Ваканды.  
— Сто тысяч и один доллар! — заявила Маргарита, широко улыбнувшись. — Старк, ты же одолжишь мне доллар?  
— Конечно, дорогая, всегда к твоим услугам, — Тони хмыкнул, — но именно сегодня я забыл кошелек дома.  
— Зануда, — фыркнула Маргарита.  
Тони только пригубил вино, скрывая улыбку, и подумал, что Стиву в любом случае предстоял нелегкий вечер. Светские львицы были тем самым сортом женщин, которых лично Тони на дух не переносил, но с коими слишком часто имел дело. Ни одно из благотворительных свиданий не заканчивалось просто разговорами, даже когда Тони был не очень заинтересован в сексе. Но даже его, прожженного ловеласа, эти цепкие и оборотливые женщины затаскивали в постель. С некоторыми было даже неплохо, но Тони представил себе, что почувствует Стив, этот кусок наивнейшей честности с представлением об отношениях прямиком из сороковых, и почему-то вдруг загрустил. Роджерс вряд ли воспримет простой перепихон, да еще и за деньги, как просто приятный, ни к чему не обязывающий опыт. А представив себе свадьбу Капитана Америка с, например, Маргаритой Скиттер, Тони и вовсе откровенно застонал.  
Нет, скорее всего это будет всего лишь вечер, во время которого Стив будет неловко пытаться не обидеть женщину, которая норовит пощупать его за всякое, но даже и это было далеко не оптимальным вариантом. Почему-то это было не смешно, даже в воображении Тони. 

Ставки тем временем выросли до пятисот семидесяти тысяч и одного доллара, и Маргарита аж вся подобралась в нетерпении, пожирая Капитана жадным взглядом.  
Тони поморщился, поднял руку и тихо сказал:  
— Миллион долларов.  
В зале наступила гробовая тишина, так что было слышно, как лопаются пузырьки в фужере, который Тони все еще держал во второй руке.  
— Эммм... Прости? — Стив изумленно приподнял брови.  
— Миллион долларов, — громче повторил Тони, пряча за улыбкой собственное изумление от своих же действий, уточнил, — за свидание с Капитаном Америка.  
Снова повисла неловкая тишина. Стив беспомощно оглядел зал, словно ждал, что кто-то перебьет ставку, но нет, даже милая Марго не могла себе это позволить, а все остальные и подавно.  
— Кхм. Ну, миллион долларов раз, миллион долларов два, миллион долларов три, эммм... — Стив смущенно улыбнулся и самым нелепым образом потер себе затылок. — Капитан Америка продан. Вернее, свидание! Свидание продано!  
— Великолепно, — довольно промурлыкал Тони, подмигнув Стиву, — идем, дорогой, накормишь меня вкусными пончиками.  
— Свинья ты, Старк, — обиженно прошипела Маргарита, резко отвернувшись, но Тони только пожал плечами. Чего не сделаешь ради спокойствия в любимой команде.

Стив вернулся на свое место рядом с Тони, и лицо у него было неописуемо сложное. Тони даже начать не мог предполагать, что символ нации там себе думает, но честно попытался.  
— Расстраиваешься, что я лишил тебя возможности потерять девственность? — поинтересовался он с заботливым выражением лица — дождавшись, пока Стив занял руки стаканом с Кока-Колой. Стив возмущенно поперхнулся, уставившись на него.  
— Старк! — прошипел он, одарив Тони самым гневным своим взглядом, но, в отличие от современников Тони, не стал ничего отрицать. Девственность, очевидно, не считалась таким уж пороком в сороковых. А вот разговоры о ней за банкетным столом, очевидно, да.  
Зато лицо у него стало попроще, и Тони удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, заполировав победу глотком шампанского.  
— Если ты сводишь меня в приличный ресторан, тебе, может, все еще повезет, — сообщил он, и удовольствие от немедленно взлетевших вверх патриотических бровей Капитана Америка было если не на миллион, то почти.  
Стив немедленно надулся и провел остаток вечера в гробовом молчании, осуждая Тони всей своей идеально сложенной фигурой. По крайней мере, так казалось Тони, пока в лимузине Стив не уставился на него, нахмурив брови, и сообщил:  
— Я не знаю приличных ресторанов. Тебе придется выбирать.  
— Ха! Своди в неприличный, так твои шансы на приятную ночь повысятся. — Тони лучезарно улыбнулся этим скорбным бровям, раскрыл мини-бар в лимузине и поинтересовался: — Еще колы?  
Стив только возмущенно фыркнул в ответ, и бесконечное его смущение, смятение и чистая, сладкая ярость определенно стоили всех уплаченных денег и разгромного поста в суперпопулярном блоге Скриттер на тему окончательно зажравшегося, потерявшего всякие границы, возмутительно легкомысленного Тони Старка.  
— Я не шутил насчет пончиков, — примирительно сообщил Тони через минуту, заполненную напряженным молчанием.  
— Ну нет уж, я обещал _свидание_ , и ты получишь качественное свидание, _Тони_ , — сообщил насупленный Стив, который очевидно собрался издеваться над ним в ответ, несмотря на благородно выставленный белый флаг. Подло и одновременно наивно: победить Тони Старка ему не удастся.  
— Хорошо, Капитан _Ответственность_ , — Тони улыбнулся самой красивой из своих улыбок, смело поднимая брошенную перчатку. — Но тогда никаких подсказок и поддавков. ДЖАРВИС, от тебя тоже.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — отозвался ИИ, а Тони не смог сдержать победную улыбку.  
Стив, чьи брови грозили вот-вот сойтись в одну очень сексуальную линию на лбу, поджал губы, уткнулся в телефон и начал что-то неловко печатать, вероятно жалуясь на поведение Тони... кому? Тони понятия не имел, есть ли у него друзья. Возможно, Фьюри. Это была довольно грустная мысль, если так подумать. Даже у Тони были друзья. Не очень много, конечно, но все-таки.  
Тони тем временем расслабился, наливая себе еще бокал шампанского, выжидая следующую стадию этой увлекательной новой игры и наблюдая за Стивом. Лицо у того наконец просветлилось, он оторвался от телефона и постучал в окошко, отделявшее их от Хэппи. 

Через десять минут Тони обнаружил себя у входа во вполне приличный ресторан. Слишком скучный, сам он пожалуй не выбрал бы такой — и настолько дорогой, что места в нем нужно было заказывать за месяц. Будь он кем-нибудь другим, Стив оказался бы сейчас в очень неловкой ситуации. К его счастью — о чем он даже и не узнал бы, если бы Тони не посчитал своим долгом его просветить, когда их уже проводили к столику, — их лица вызвали должную реакцию у серьезного мужчины на входе. Америка, страна свободных, где некоторые знаменитости равнее других. Особенно сейчас, на пике интереса, после Битвы.  
Стив трогательно смутился, узнав, что только что получил непроизвольный бонус от своей известности, но очень старался не подавать виду. Он отодвинул для Тони стул, заработав некоторое количество очков на ментальной доске подсчета, в основном за развлекательный фактор, но скрывать смех Тони даже не потрудился, вызвав очередной прилив очаровательной краски на патриотических ушах.  
— Я настаиваю на увлекательном флирте, Капитан, раз уж у нас свидание, — Тони пренебрег чтением меню, кивнул подошедшему официанту. — Сырное фондю, на двоих. А потом шоколадное мне одному.  
От слова «фондю» скулы Стива залила ярко малиновая краска, и Тони довольно осклабился, записав себе три призовых очка. Хорошо, что он в детстве обожал слушать воспоминания тети Пегги, и кто бы мог подумать, что больше четверти века спустя это так пригодится!  
— Не понимаю, — скупо сообщил Стив, неохотно проводив взглядом официанта, оставившего им алкогольное меню и предоставившего их друг другу. — Почему ты лишаешь _меня_ шоколада. Жадность — это порок, Тони.  
Внезапный и, кажется, уже постоянный переход от фамилии к имени можно было записать в однозначные плюсы от миллионного вклада в благотворительность. «Старк» всегда звучало как-то осуждающе. Хотя большинство из того, что Стив ему говорил, звучало именно так, так что победа была не слишком большой.  
— Я слежу за твоей фигурой! И волнуюсь о здоровье Символа Нации, это исключительно достойно похвалы, как мне кажется, — Тони взглянул на винную карту и решил, что этот вечер определенно пройдет под знаком шампанского. — Но если ты настаиваешь, я поделюсь своей порцией. К тому же мне не пристало жадничать, учитывая, что это ты пригласил меня на свидание. Кстати, все хотел спросить, сколько платят агенту ЩИТа и выплатило ли тебе американское правительство жалование капитана за семьдесят лет?  
— Думаешь, фондю меня разорит? Я в остальном довольно экономный, — улыбнулся Стив, и доска подсчета разразилась прыгающими неоновыми очками со стороны Тони. «Заставить Стива улыбнуться Тони» — плюс плюс плюс плюс! В последний и единственный раз ему это удалось посредством падения на землю прямиком из космоса, и повторить _этот_ фокус он бы пожалуй не смог. В ближайшее время.  
— А я весьма прожорливый! — заверил его Тони, поймав себя на мысли, что завороженно смотрит на эту улыбку. Просто глаз не оторвать, и ощущение, что полумрак ресторана осветился локального типа желтым карликом. В смысле, солнышком. — Твоя улыбка, Роджерс, почти сравнялась по выделяемой энергии с арк-реактором. Осторожнее, я таким более чем интересуюсь.  
Сообщил это Тони чуть хрипловато, не переставая улыбаться, выдавая свою искреннюю завороженность за флирт и игру.  
— Ха, — выдохнул Стив и, на удивление, улыбаться не перестал. Видимо Тони как-то ухитрился поймать волну позитива с его стороны, но убей его, понятия не имел как.  
Пришло самое время для неловкой паузы, способной испортить магию момента, но тут появились двое официантов с их заказом. В скучном ресторане оказалось неплохое фондю, по крайней мере, аромат от него поднимался восхитительный. Тони взял длинную вилочку, наколол кусочек гренка и опустил в аппетитно булькающую смесь сыров, не отрывая заинтересованный взгляд от лица Надежды и Опоры. Румянец со скул почти исчез, а вот кончики ушей все еще притягательно алели, и Тони поймал себя на том, что неприлично пялится на них, словно ничего занимательнее в жизни не видал. Хмыкнув от собственных мыслей, Тони отправил гренок в рот и попытался отвести взгляд, переключившись на руки Капитана.  
Красивые, надо признать, руки. Ловкие и сильные.  
Глядя на такие руки, легко было забыть, что он не _на самом деле_ на свидании, а вовлечен в дурацкую игру, в которой правила не очень ясны, а победа, скорее всего, будет не особо удовлетворяющей. Стив тоже погрузился в еду, и образовавшееся молчание начало становиться неловким.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — внезапно попросил Стив, откладывая вилку. Тони, не успевший прожевать, чуть не подавился. Прозвучала эта просьба одновременно так, будто Стив вычитал ее из пособия по успешным свиданиям, и как-то невыносимо искренне. Отшутиться от нее было бы кощунственным.  
— Все важное ты обо мне знаешь, — попытался все-таки Тони, но тут же прервал сам себя. Шутить дважды одну и ту же шутку Тони считал моветоном и не позволял себе такого, особенно с парнями с эйдетической памятью. Вместо этого он снова взглянул в глаза Стива и чуть пожал плечами. — Кроме того, первой механической куклой, которую я сам спроектировал, собрал и раскрасил, был Капитан Америка один к двенадцати, в пять лет. Он мог двигать руками вверх вниз и этого вполне хватало для победы над Красным Черепом, которого я слепил из куска пластилина.  
Тони усмехнулся, отвел взгляд, скрывая легкую грусть от этого воспоминания. Ох, как же Говард тогда кричал...  
— А ты? Во что играл в детстве?  
Стив окинул его таким внимательным, долгим взглядом, что Тони успел пожалеть о своем неловком признании. Но приставать не стал, просто снова улыбнулся, как-то задумчиво, пожал плечами.  
— Я много рисовал, в основном мелками, пока был маленький. Мама позволяла мне разрисовать весь пол. Игрушек было мало, деньги нужны были на другое. Я... — протянул он, снова взглянув на Тони, — рад, что дети меня помнили. Есть в этом что-то... Дает людям надежду. Для этого все и было придумано, весь маскарад.  
— За других детей не скажу, а у меня буквально не было шансов как-то этот хайп миновать, учитывая фанатичную увлеченность моего отца, — Тони чуть дернул плечом, уже страшно жалея о выбранной теме, но будучи не в силах ее сменить. Воспоминания накрыли, словно снежная лавина, вызванная неосторожным хлопком, и вечер стремительно превращался из томного в откровенно неуютный. — Он уплывал летом в экспедицию на твои поиски, на протяжении десяти лет только на моей памяти, возвращался под осень, и после каждой неудачной попытки становился еще холоднее и отстраненнее. Комиксы и игрушки с тобой мне покупал Джарвис, а я потом прятал их под матрасом, потому что отец считал, что вся эта массовая культура гнусно использует твое имя. Он любил тебя, но запрещал мне, потому что мои детские глупости были недостойным посягательством на твой светлый образ.  
Тони вздохнул и отправил в рот очередной гренок, пытаясь перебить кислый привкус во рту и отвел глаза. Судя по ощущениям, теперь алели его собственные уши. Все набранные им сегодня призовые очки сгорели без следа, и мучительно захотелось выпить что-то крепче шампанского и желательно одному.  
— Мне жаль, — Стив смотрел на него сосредоточенно и тревожно. — Я не согласен с этим, но... я сожалею даже не об этом, — он вздохнул. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы моя смерть наложила отпечаток... так надолго. Наверно, если бы им досталось тело, было бы проще.  
— Безусловно, — Тони пригубил шампанское, откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая совершенное произведение человеческой породы перед собой. — Или нет. Мой отец нашел бы другую причину меня ненавидеть, это не так уж и трудно, так что не обольщайся, Роджерс, ты был всего лишь поводом, а не причиной. Но все не так уж и плохо, не находишь? Я могу себе позволить свидание с Капитаном Америка, ты спас Нью-Йорк... Ммм, постой, технически это _я_ спас Нью-Йорк, а ты мне помогал. Ну, все еще неплохо!  
Тони отсалютовал Стиву фужером и допил шампанское, жестом подозвал официанта.  
— Принесите десерт. Так и быть, на двоих, все равно Капитан сегодня платит, — Тони усмехнулся, почти без труда пряча расстройство и грусть за напускной веселостью.  
Стиву было сложнее, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, вплоть до появления шоколадного фондю, чтобы перестать выглядеть как побитая собака. Отличный способ запороть свидание, которое даже и не свидание вовсе. Следующий раз, когда они с Кэпом проведут столько интимного, дружеского времени тет-а-тет, будет, пожалуй... никогда. Молодец, Старк. Талант. Впрочем, не в первый раз. Однако, густой запах отличного шоколада мог исправить почти что угодно, и Тони широко улыбнулся, когда Стив начал с сомнением рассматривать кусочки фруктов, которые предполагалось накалывать на вилочку и обмакивать в горячий черный шоколад. Большая часть представленного выбора явно была не знакома простому бруклинскому парню, и Тони поспешил прийти на помощь товарищу.  
— Ты забирай себе бананы, а я, пожалуй, съем все остальное, — подмигнул Тони Капитану Растерянности. И когда Стив, приободренный его подсказкой, отправил в рот густо облитый шоколадом кусочек банана, Тони доверительно сообщил:  
— Всегда мечтал увидеть, как Капитан Америка ест банан. Хотя с нарезанным это не так смешно, конечно.  
Стив фыркнул, проглотил кусок, и приподнял брови.  
— Бананы в мое время были вкусней, — сообщил он, игнорируя подначку. Вполне возможно, что она прошла мимо его невинного сознания. Возмутительно. — Реже, но вкуснее. Я недавно ел ненарезанный, и... я не знаю что с ними произошло. Вкус как у мыла.  
— Ты ел банан, и никто этого не заснял на видео? — Тони аж руками всплеснул, выказывая крайнее разочарование человечеством. — За что, спрашивается, папарацци едят свой хлеб?! Ладно. Ладно, если я пообещаю тебе найти достаточно вкусные бананы, ты согласишься съесть их при мне, и чтобы я при этом снимал? Ха, это видео будет определенно суперпопулярным в моем блоге!  
— Мне кажется... — медленно сообщил Стив, сосредоточив на Тони подозрительный взгляд, — ты как-то не так представляешь себе этот процесс. Что такое блог?  
— Спроси у Гугла, — посоветовал Тони, вытащив свой телефон. Внезапно пришедшая на ум идея была абсолютно безумной, и именно поэтому было просто необходимо ее немедленно осуществить. Тони усмехнулся, отправляя подтверждение, и кивнул слегка обеспокоенному Стиву. — Предлагаю продолжить наш чудесный вечер в более интересном месте.  
— Тони, — нахмурился было Стив, но Тони уже не мог остановиться, так что Роджерсу пришлось срочно платить и почти бегом нагонять его у выхода из ресторана. Лимузин уже ждал их у входа, и когда они расположились в салоне, Стив попытался было снова узнать, что происходит, но Тони только загадочно улыбался в ответ. Через двадцать минут они уже грузились в частный джет Старк Индастриз, и все два часа полета Тони отвлекал Стива рассказами о принципах блоггинга. В итоге он завел Стиву личный канал #КэпСосулька на Ютьюбе и даже успел загрузить туда «Брови Осуждения», и «Капитан пытается писать смс», и еще «Шок! Ему девяносто лет, а он все еще как огурчик! Польза стероидов!», после чего Стив отобрал у него телефон и возможность снимать, но это было не важно: во-первых, видео и так набрали сто тысяч просмотров за первые несколько минут, и, во-вторых, они все равно приземлились.  
Джет опустился на широкой полоске пляжа, и Тони скинул ботинки и подвернул штанины прежде, чем вышел из него. Ноги почти по щиколотку опустились в мягкий шелковистый песок, и Тони обернулся на обескураженного Кэпа, подмигнул ему.  
— Идем, Роджерс.  
Недалеко от джета, почти у самой линии прибоя их уже ждали столик и два шезлонга, а огромное кровавое солнце торжественно погружалось в невозможно синий океан на горизонте. Стив шел за ним осторожно, словно поверить не мог в то, что из дождливого Нью-Йорка они всего за три часа добрались до волшебного тропического острова, и Тони мысленно восстановил в своей голове все честно заслуженные баллы и добавил еще пять бонусных очков за изумленную улыбку на патриотическом лице.  
— Бананы, — напомнил Тони, остановившись у столика. Оторвал самый желтый от грозди, протянул Капитану, вставшему совсем рядом. Стив рассмеялся, взял подношение, и Тони добавил себе еще десяток очков за этот смех, когда Стив вдруг обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал, нежно и настойчиво одновременно. И Тони ответил, закрыв глаза, и уже не видел, как тревожное багровое солнце окончательно кануло в море, и как крупные звезды зажглись на бархатном небе, и мир вокруг, пусть и всего на несколько мгновений, пришел в абсолютную гармонию.  
Девяностолетний девственник целовался, как бог.


End file.
